Ann (BTN)
Ann is a bit of a tomboy, which her father Doug accredits to the loss of her mother at a young age. She enjoys cooking above all else, and often gets surprised when she realizes that she actually likes somebody. Ann has taken a liking to Cliff, a young man who drifted into town a few years back. If you ask Cliff to work at the Winery, he will be your rival for Ann. She is lively and friendly, but she tends to like prepared and cooked meals rather than traditional gifts the player may offer, making her quite difficult to woo. Appearance As mentioned, Ann sports a tomboyish look featuring a yellow shirt and blue overall bibs, she wears her hair back in a braid. Heart Level Dialogue Greeting Type Affection Response 1 Response 2 Initial Greeting - Oh! Hi... What brings you to the village? You're welcome to stay at our inn. Black 0 - 4,999 Welcome, welcome. If you want to place an order, talk to my father. Purple 5,000 - 19,999 Hello, welcome. Please, take your time. Blue 20,000 - 29,999 You know, my father's always scolding me because I don't act like a girl. I don't mind being a tomboy, and I like my dad for raising me this way. Love... I don't need it. Green 30,000 - 39,999 Hi there, how's the farm doing? Everything's delicious when you live near farm country. I love to eat! Yellow 40,000 - 49,999 Oh, hi ! Come in and take it easy. I suppose girls should be cute, don't you agree? Orange 50,000 - 59,999 Oh... W...welcome... I've been daydreaming and breaking dishes lately ? Red 60,000 - 69,999 ......... Oh...sorry. Um...what did you say? Daily Schedule Day Time Location Every day 6:00 am to 7:00 am inside the Inn Every day 7:30 am to 10:00 am The Hot Springs Every day 10:30 am to 1:00 pm inside the Inn Every day 1:00 pm to 4:00 pm inside the Inn Every day 4:00 pm to 7:00 pm inside the Inn Every day 7:00 pm to 12:00 am inside the Inn Every day (if it's raining) 6:00 am to 7:00 am inside the Inn Every day (if it's raining) 7:30 am to 10:00 am The back room of the Inn Every day (if it's raining) 10:00 am to 1:00 pm inside the Inn Every day (if it's raining) 1:00 pm to 4:00 pm inside the Inn Every day (if it's raining) 4:00 pm to 7:00 pm inside the Inn Every day (if it's raining) 7:00 pm to 12:00 am inside the Inn Events ;Ann's Introduction :Trigger: First time you visit the Inn while Ann is there :Effects: +2000 for Ann and +30 for Doug if you say she's cute ;Ann's Question :Trigger: Visit the Inn area when Ann has at least 5000 affection :Effects: +2000 if you say she's wrong, -2000 if you say she's right ;Ann's Wheeling and Dealing :Trigger: Have 3 grown-up chickens in your chicken coop :Effects: -1000 affection with Ann for either answer; +1000 affection with Ann if you show up with the eggs (first day only); if you give her the eggs, you'll get 450G; if you don't give them to her, she'll tell you to come back with some eggs by 5:00PM; if you fail to deliver eggs on any non-festival day during the time that she's asking for eggs, the event will stop and you won't be able to give her eggs; +1000 affection with Ann after 7 days of bringing her eggs; festivals aren't considered egg delivering days, so if one takes place during the time she asks you to deliver eggs, don't worry Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature Bachelorettes